Drops
by Mila B
Summary: Histórias curtas do projeto Drops de Pinhão.
1. Chapter 1

**Dois em Um**  
>por Mila B.<p>

Draco entrou na loja com as mãos no bolso, olhando desconfiado para os produtos à venda. Descobrira-se gay há pouco tempo, e queria ir para a cama com algum homem. Mas primeiro precisava comprar um lubrificante de boa qualidade - afinal, um Malfoy só compra produtos de boa qualidade - e encontrar o cara ideal para a sua primeira vez.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se nervoso apenas com o pensamento. Também nunca tivera uma relação com alguma garota. Tudo bem quando se tem apenas quinze anos, mas usar apenas a mão e sua imaginação não estava mais dando conta de seus hormônios. Parou em frente a uma prateleira com inúmeros tipos de géis, alguns deles com os dizeres "penetração anal profunda". O loiro não pôde se impedir de corar.

-Posso ajudá-lo? - Draco pulou e virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir alguém sussurrar a pergunta perto de seu ouvido. Um homem mais alto e moreno, com aparentemente uns vinte e poucos anos e um olhar divertido observava-o com profundos olhos verdes. _Puta que pariu_, o cara era um deus.

-Ahn... - Draco corou mais um pouco, imediatamente odiando-se por isso. - Apenas dando uma olhada.

-Mesmo? - Ele desviou o olhar para a prateleira. - Precisa de ajuda para escolher?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você entende bem disso? - Perguntou, com um quê sugestivo na voz. O moreno abriu um sorriso levemente malicioso.

-Pode-se dizer que muito bem. - O homem o analisou-o de cima a baixo, e Draco sentiu-se arrepiar apenas com o olhar.

-Seu namorado não te deu nenhuma dica?

-Não tenho namorado. - Draco disse rapidamente, e o sorriso do outro alargou, antes que ele estendesse o braço e pegasse um dos produtos, entregando-o então a Draco.

-Eu sugiro esse, acho que você e seu ficante vão gostar.

-Também não tenho ficante. - Draco respondeu, imediatamente perguntando-se por que estava enfatizando seu estado solteiro para o homem, apesar de que em seu íntimo tinha uma boa ideia. O homem encarou-o com curiosidade. - Estou trabalhando nisso. - Completou, corando ainda mais quando o homem encostou-se à prateleira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando-o com bastante interesse.

-Mesmo? - Ele perguntou, com um sorriso perigoso. E Draco achou o serviço da Sex Shop realmente ótimo. Encontrara as duas 'coisas' que precisava lá dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quente  
><strong>Por Mila B.

-Você quer alguma coisa para beber? - Perguntou o homem. _Harry Potter_, ele informara no caminho da sex shop até a casa dele. Draco sentira seu coração palpitando durante todo o percurso, mas mantivera a pose indiferente, escondendo seu nervosismo.

-Não, obrigado. - Disse, vasculhando lugar com os olhos. Um apartamento simples, de solteiro, desorganizado, mas ainda assim, com um ar de conforto, agradável. Harry deu de ombros e virou o copo de bebida que servira, antes de largá-lo sobre o balcão da cozinha. Draco engoliu em seco quando ele começou a se aproximar. Inconscientemente deu alguns passos para trás, até que suas costas encostassem no sofá.

Harry sorriu de lado.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. - Ele disse, parando bem em frente ao loiro e tirando a camisa. Draco ofegou baixinho com a visão do tórax e dos braços bem trabalhados do homem, a tensão em seu corpo aumentando. - Eu sei como lidar com virgens. - Harry falou perto da orelha do garoto, fazendo-o queimar de vergonha e ansiedade.

E no instante seguinte ele o puxava para um beijo com gosto de álcool. Draco fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos trêmulas sobre os ombros de Harry, que o segurou pelos glúteos e o levantou, colocando-o sentado no encosto do sofá e encaixando-se entre suas pernas, uma das mãos subindo e segurando-o firme pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Draco gemeu baixinho, sentindo a tensão em seu corpo se dissipar aos poucos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flagra**__**  
><strong>__Por Mila B.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

Harry parou à porta do dormitório da faculdade com os olhos arregalados. Ele nunca imaginou que encontraria seu colega de quarto, Draco Malfoy, com a música ligada em alto volume, dançando no meio do quarto como se não houvesse amanhã. Os olhos fechados, indiferente ao resto do mundo, enquanto se deixava levar pela música da cantora Lady Gaga.

Harry tentou segurar a risada, mas era demais - ver aquele garoto esnobe dançando daquela maneira afetada que as pessoas só dançam quando tem a _absoluta certeza_de que estão sozinhas, era a coisa mais engraçada que já vira na vida. Quando deu por si, estava dobrado em dois de tanto rir.

Draco parou de dançar ao ouvir a risada e virou-se para a porta, arregalando os olhos e sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha ao ver Harry rindo de se acabar pelo que acabara de presenciar. Apertou os punhos, perguntando-se porque aquele idiota resolvera aparecer no dormitório àquela hora.

-Você não tem aula esse horário não? - Perguntou em bom tom, para que Harry o escutasse apesar da música alta. O outro tirou os óculos e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelas laterais.

-Foi cancelada... Professor doente... - Conseguiu dizer, ainda ofegante pelo riso. - Não sabia que você gostava tanto de _Lady Gaga_.

Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais e uma onda de raiva passou por seu corpo. Ele avançou até o garoto, puxando-o para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta.

-Você não vai contar isso para ninguém, Potter! - Ele demandou, furioso. Harry encarou-o com um sorrisinho debochado. Pelo jeito com que Draco estivera dançando... Só havia uma conclusão lógica a se tirar. Ele puxou o garoto pela gola, segurou-o pela nuca e pressionou os lábios contra os do loiro, em um beijo roubado e inesperado.

Draco arregalou os olhos e, quando Harry o empurrou, achou que alguém colocara uma rolha em sua garganta, acabando com sua capacidade de articular sons e palavras.

-E você também não conte nada sobre isso para ninguém, Malfoy. - Harry falou, num tom descontraído, antes de rumar para saída do quarto, deixando um loiro completamente atordoado para trás.

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Riso  
><strong>Por Mila B.

Harry parou abismado em seu caminho pelos corredores de Hogwarts ao ouvir uma risada. Ela era contagiante e bonita, e enviou um arrepio de curiosidade em sua nuca. Quem teria uma risada como aquela?

Ele virou um corredor e espiou por trás de uma armadura, deixando o queixo cair ao ver que o dono da risada era ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Como assim ele parecia um adolescente normal quando não estava com o rosto torcido por zombaria, com seus sorrisinhos de escárnio?

Era quase surreal, pensou Harry, admirando a forma como ele quase se dobrou em dois, segurando a barriga, as bochechas tornando-se levemente avermelhadas enquanto conversava com o tal Nott e Zabini, o qual parecia estar contando alguma piada.

Harry resolveu passar por eles, disfarçadamente, apenas para poder espiar e ouvir melhor os risos de Draco. Porém, quando o loiro colocou os olhos nele, o rosto se fechou e ele o encarou com aquele típico ar irritante e esnobe.

-Hey, Potter! Zabini aqui estava justamente me contando sobre a sua gafe na aula de poções! Não acredito que perdi a aula em que seu caldeirão explode bem na cara de Snape. É incrível que não tenha acontecido antes, dada a sua falta evidente de talento. - Draco debochou.

Harry sorriu de leve e apenas deu de ombros, seguindo seu caminho. Não iria retrucar. Se seu acidente em Poções - que lhe rendera uma bela de uma detenção - causara _aquela_risada em Draco, então ele poderia até mesmo repetir a dose, apenas para ouvi-la novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amigos Íntimos**  
>por Mila B.<p>

-Draco, - Harry chamou o amigo de repente, largando o controle do video-game e virando-se meio de lado para fitá-lo. Draco soltou um "hum?" desinteressado. - Como duas pessoas se tornam amigos íntimos? - Perguntou. Era algo que vinha pensando há alguns dias, depois de entreouvir uma conversa de adultos em que o termo fora mencionado.

Ele e Draco eram amigos há bastante tempo, pois suas mães eram "amigas íntimas", como ele escutara. Isso fazia dele e Draco amigos íntimos também? O loirinho pareceu pensar no assunto também, a testa franzida em concentração enquanto pensava em uma resposta adequada - não queria que Harry achasse que ele não "sabia das coisas".

Foi então que Draco se lembrou das vezes em que vira os "garotos grandes" e as meninas com aqueles "balões" no peito com as bocas coladas. Ele sentira vontade de experimentar aquilo. Já vira várias pessoas tocarem as bocas, inclusive seus pais, então deveria ser algo bom, não?

-Amigos íntimos são pessoas que sabem muito umas sobre as outras e beijam na boca. - O loirinho disse com um ar incontestável, pensando consigo mesmo que sua definição fazia muito sentido. Ele olhou para Harry e viu o amigo com a boca entreaberta e as bochechas vermelhas. - O que foi?

Harry mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se envergonhado. Mas como era Draco, ele resolveu falar, pois ele era seu melhor amigo.

-É que eu queria ser seu amigo íntimo, mas não sabia que precisava beijar na boca. - Falou, desviando o olhar. Sua mãe e tia Cissy não beijavam na boca. Será que elas não eram tão íntimas assim então?

Antes que percebesse, Draco se aproximou e segurou-lhe o queixo, virando seu rosto. Harry arregalou os olhos com o toque de lábios, mas tão rápido quanto aconteceu, o amigo já se afastava. Draco estava decepcionado. Não fora nada demais - os adultos tinham ideias estranhas do que era legal ou não. Ele achou que seu video-game de última geração era muito mais interessante.

-Pronto. - Disse, voltando a pegar o controle. - Agora somos amigos íntimos.

Harry concordou, ainda corado, as bochechas pinicando. Mas então pegou o controle do jogo também, e logo se esqueceu do ocorrido.

Eles só repetiriam aquilo dali a alguns anos.

**NA:** Essa foi para o projeto HD Kids. Baseada em fatos reais. HAUAHAU! Nem me perguntem. xD


End file.
